


Matching

by agroovymutation



Series: JJBek Week 2017 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, JJBek Week, JJBek Week 2017, M/M, Tattoos, drunken decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agroovymutation/pseuds/agroovymutation
Summary: JJ and Otabek get matching tattoos.





	Matching

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, Day 5 of JJBek Week - A short one-shot for Tattoos. More fluff - my favorite ;)

“I’m going to do it,” JJ said. He was barely able to keep his footing as he walked down the street in Montreal with Otabek. Otabek reached over and propped JJ up. JJ had one too many drinks, and Otabek had only one. So he was going to play the role of sensible boyfriend and not let JJ do something that he was sure to regret later on. But there they were, outside of a tattoo parlor. One that looked particularly sketchy, and Otabek was sure that even though they _shouldn’t_ they would probably agree to give JJ whatever tattoo he asked for as long as he had the money.

“No, you’ll regret it in the morning,” Otabek said.

JJ shook his head. “No way,” he said. “I’ve been planning this tattoo for ages.” Well, not really ages, if he were to admit while sober. But since he had been dating Otabek. He had the design on his phone, and he would easily pull it up. He had commissioned the piece of artwork from someone. He was hell bent on getting it done. He had required several drinks to build up the courage to do it, though.

He leaned away from Otabek and stepped inside the doors. Otabek followed, sighing deeply.

“At least me see what it is,” he said.

“It’s a surprise,” JJ said. To say that he had been speaking and protesting would be perhaps giving him too much credit. His words were a slur.

Otabek just happened to be lucky enough to understand each and every one of the words. He reached out and gripped JJ’s arm. “Then we’re leaving. I --” 

“Fine,” JJ interrupted. He shifted back to lean against Otabek and pulled out his phone. He fiddled through pictures clumsily. Finally, he pulled up the photo, and shoved it in Otabek’s face. It was the neat lineart of a bear, and instead of one of the lines, he had a neat script of Otabek’s name. People told him that putting a significant other’s name in a tattoo on your body would be horrible luck, but JJ believed in doing it, so he would.

Otabek suched in a breath, “Fine.” Since he had put all of the effort into getting it designed, it had to have been something he wanted.

“If you want a matching one, I have a lion head with my name in it designed,” JJ smirked. He had gotten it designed for himself, of course, but he could always let Otabek get it.

“I wasn’t…” he frowned, but he considered it seriously for a few moments. “Maybe something smaller.”

JJ looked at him for a moment. “We should match.” Of course, he had these carefully designed tattoos and he was about to go do something impulsive. “I could save this for another time.” He said, shoving his phone in his pocket. 

“Hey, we’d like to get tattoos,” he said, walking to the front counter. “I want Otabek on the inside of my ring finger. He wants JJ.”

The man at the counter looked at Otabek for a moment, questioning him.

“That’s...right,” Otabek said. Somehow he found himself agreeing to this, and the two of them were lead back to pick out the script that their tattoos would be in. 

The entire process went quickly for the both of them, and Otabek helped JJ home.

When JJ woke up the next morning, he was cuddled up next to Otabek at his apartment. His hand felt a little sore, and he looked down at his finger, noting Otabek’s name in script. He rolled over, reached for Otabek’s hand took it in his, eying his finger, as well. While he had been mostly drunk, he had a vague memory of matching tattoos.

There was his name, neatly done in script across Otabek’s ring finger. He sighed, curled in close, and went back to sleep. Now - he had to sleep off his hangover.


End file.
